Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{10}{6y} - \dfrac{1}{6y}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $t = \dfrac{10 - (1)}{6y}$ Combine like terms: $t = \dfrac{9}{6y}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 3: $t = \dfrac{3}{2y}$